Chocolate Ver1
by DeeValerya
Summary: Karena tanpa sadar kehidupan Ino begitu manis seperti Chocolate . . .


**Disclaimer : Naruto adalah hak milik dari om Masashi Kishimoto, Fiction ini murni milik saya *LOL*, Apabila diketemukan kesamaan jalan cerita … percayalah bahwa itu murni ketidak sengajaan dari saya.**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya, Crack Pairs.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**#VALE**

* * *

><p><strong>CHOCOLATE<strong>

Ino memandangi diri nya sendiri di cermin, mengamati setiap jengkal penampilan nya, Sempurna! Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan gadis itu, Dengan kulit putih susu nya di dukung dengan hidung mancung dan mata meneduhkan itu dapat menakhlukkan hati siapa saja terlebih lagi sikap gadis itu yang lemah lembut juga berhati baik *err mungkin*

Ia menghela nafas panjang, Sambil menata rambut panjang sepinggang diikat _ponytail_ dengan pita berwarna kuning ia nampak anggun, tubuh indah nya di balut dengan _blazer_ sekolah **Konoha International High School** di padu padan kan dengan rok hitam se-bawah lutut, Cantik.

Ia tersenyum puas dengan penampilan nya yang rapi itu, melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kamar yang bernuansa biru langit.

"_Ohayou … Nee-chan_!" Sapa nya riang, Sementara yang di sapa sedang sibuk memandangi beberapa cake di hadapan nya, hingga tak menyadari bahwa Sepupu nya yang sudah 9 bulan ini tinggal bersama nya di Konoha itu menyapa nya.

"_Truffle Chocolate, Brownies, Muffin, Fondant Chocolate_!" Desis nya.

"Woooaahhh … _Chocolate Cake_!" Mata teduh gadis Yamanaka itu berbinar melihat "Hamparan" kue coklat di meja, Gadis yang sudah lama meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengikuti orang tua nya tinggal di Tokyo itu sumringah dan segera menghampiri Hinata yang terkejut akan kedatangan sepupu nya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan nya.

"Untukku?"

Hinata membulatkan mata nya, Gadis itu kemudian menggelengkan kepala nya tanda menyanggah pertanyaan Ino.

Ino tertunduk lesu, "Tapi aku mau _Nee-chan _….!" Rajuk nya.

"Untukmu sudah ku buatkan _Cupcake_ di lemari es!" Senyum Hinata mengembang mendapati sepupu nya yang berubah wajah nya kembali sumringah, Mereka benar-benar mencintai _Chocolate_ . . .

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu Nee-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino berjalan dengan mantap memasuki Gerbang **KIHS**, Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang tadi mengantar kan nya sebelum berangkat untuk ke _Agensi_ di mana ia menjadi _Manager _salah satu _artis _ disana.

Kaki jenjang nya melangkah menyusuri sepanjang koridor yang di cat berwarna putih itu, Sekolah itu terlihat megah dengan _arsitektur modern_, terpampang jelas di hadapan nya, **Kelas 3-1**.

Ya benar! Ia sekarang duduk di kelas 3 ruang 1, tempat dimana anak-anak yang mempunyai_IQ _di atas rata-rata dan berbakat di tempatkan.

Memasuki ruang kelas yang nampak tenang itu pandangan gadis cantik itu terarah pada sesosok Pemuda yang kini tengah asyik memainkan Gitar di tangan nya, Nampak ia tengah bersenandung, Terlihat dari mulut nya yang _komat kamit_ (?).

Ino menyunggingkan senyum nya, kemudian berjalan mendekat pada tempat di mana pemuda itu tengah asyik dengan aktivitas nya.

"Narutol!" Sapa nya, Namun yang di sapa hanya diam, Pura-pura tidak mendengar, Sepertinya.

Ino mendengus kesal, Untuk kedua kali nya dalam sehari, uhm tidak! Bahkan hanya dalam beberapa jam ini ia di acuhkan (lagi).

"Menyebalkan! Yaah! Uzumaki Naruto!" Teriak nya.

Sejurus kemudian pemuda itu menatap sejenak Ino lalu kembali sibuk dengan Gitar nya.

Jika dilihat dengan seksama, Maka sudah terbentuk perempatan di dahi gadis cantik itu karena terlalu kesal dengan sang pemuda.

"Panggil aku _Naruto-kun_! Aku ini lebih tua dari mu 3 tahun!" Ucap nya malas.

"Tsk! Lebih tua saja bangga! Aku heran mengapa kau bisa masuk di kelas ini? Bukankah di kelas ini hanya di per-untuk-kan untuk siswa ber-_IQ_ di atas rata-rata?" Celoteh nya.

"Ku akui …. Kau itu berbakat, Suaramu bagus tapi kufikir Kakashi-_Sensei_ telah salah memasuk kan mu di kelas ini! Mana ada murid yang 3 tahun berturut-turut tidak lulus dan tetap saja mendiami kelas ini?" Lagi gadis itu mengomel tanpa bisa Naruto menyanggah nya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Naruto, "3 Tahun? Dan aku jamin aku tidak akan di sini untuk tahun keempat! Lagipula mungkin Kakashi-_Sensei_ mu itu menyayangi ku" Jawab sang pemuda tak mau kalah dari gadis di hadapan nya, Dengan tatapan saling menusuk tajam mereka mantap dengan posisi seperti itu.

5 Detik . . .

10 Detik . . .

15 Detik . . .

20 Detik . . .

"Whoah …. _Cupcake_!" Seru pemuda yang baru saja datang.

Baik Ino maupun Naruto kini menatap sahabat mereka yang baru saja datang dan langsung menyergap bungkusan yang tadi dibawa oleh Ino.

Kedua nya tertawa, Seolah suasana dingin yang tadi tercipta mencair begitu saja karena kedatangan Sai, Pemuda dengan senyum menawan dan mata bulan sabit yang terbentuk indah saat ia tersenyum.

"Kau harus mencoba nya, Naruto! Ini sungguh Nikmat!"

"Iya kau harus sekali-kali mencoba makanan yang manis-manis agar wajahmu itu sedikit manis tidak pahit seperti itu!"

Ledhek sang gadis yang sedari tadi tak lelah untuk mengomeli Pemuda tampan dari Keluarga Uzumaki itu, posisi nya sudah duduk di bangku nya sekarang, sedangkan tangan nya dengan cepat mengeluarkan buku-buku Mata Pelajaran yang akan diajar oleh guru cantik, _Plus_ eheum _Sexy_, Tsunade.

Namun, Naruto hanya mendengus kesal kemudian menjulurkan lidah nya pada sang gadis yang duduk tepat di hadapan nya, Sementara itu Sai terkekeh geli dengan tindakan 2 orang sahabat nya itu.

Ia merasa beruntung bisa dekat dengan kedua nya, saat pertama kali ia menginjak kelas ini, ia begitu ketakutan dengan sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah mendiami kelas itu selama 3 tahun itu namun semua nya runtuh ketika pemuda itu menyambut nya dengan ramah, Ia harus memberi catatan tersendiri pada diri nya bahwa ia tak boleh men-_judge_ seseorang sebelum mengenal betul orang itu.

Dan Ino, Ia memang baru 9 bulan ini masuk ke Sekolah mereka namun dengan kepribadian gadis itu yang hangat ia mampu dengan mudah bergaul dengan anak-anak "unik" di sekolah _elite_ ini.

"Selamat Siang . . ." Semua murid terdiam ketika Suara merdu guru cantik itu memecah kegaduhan yang sedikit tercipta tadi, "_Test_ dimulai" Sambung nya, dengan tersenyum _"Evil"_ pada anak didik nya yang entah mengapa malah menatap nya ngeri.

"_Troublesome_!" Keluh seisi kelas termasuk Ino sendiri.

**=C=**

**INO P.O.V**

Beberapa minggu menjelang Ujian Akhir, Kami sibuk sekali untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi "Pertempuran" melawan "Musuh" para pelajar itu, bahkan hingga malam hari kami masih di sini! Di Sekolah! Berkutat dengan buku-buku dan soal-soal latihan yang cukup membuat ubun-ubun kepala kami mengepulkan asap.

Aku ingin pulang! Rasa nya _mur_ di badan ku seakan mau rontok, Aku merindukan kasur yang beberapa minggu ini hanya kurang dari 4 jam ku tiduri, Aku merindukan masakan Hinata _Nee-chan_! Kue Cokelat, _huufft_.

"Ok! Kita akhiri pelajaran _Intensif_ kita hari ini! Kabar gembira untuk kalian karena besok kalian di bebaskan dari tugas selama sehari!"

_APAAAA_? Apa aku tidak bermimpi? Apa telingaku sedang bermasalah? _Kyaa_~ Kau mendengar Doa ku _ya Kami-sama_.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sai, Ino dan Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Ketiga nya tengah asyik menyusun rencana akan dihabiskan untuk apa _free time_ mereka esok.

Sai sedang merencanakan untuk menyibukkan diri nya membersihkan miniatur _**Mickey **_dan_** Minnie Mouse**_ koleksi nya, Dengan membayangkan nya, itu sudah mampu membuat pemuda itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tanpa ia sadari ia tengah di amati oleh kedua sahabat nya.

Naruto tersenyum, Menggelengkan kepala nya heran, "Dasar Aneh!"

"Dingin!" Keluh Ino lirih namun cukup dapat terdengar oleh indera pendengaran pemuda jangkung di samping nya.

Lantas, Pemuda itu melepas _Jacket_ dan Syal nya, Memakaikan _jacket_ nya pada tubuh ringkih sang gadis dan kemudian melilitkan Syal merah menyala pada leher sampai menutupi dagu Ino yang kini memandang Naruto penuh dengan pertanyaan yang memenuhi otak nya.

"Kau? Bagaimana? Yahh! _Naruto-kun_!" Protes nya, namun pemuda itu sudah terlanjur berlari meninggalkan Ino dan Sai, mengendarai _Motor Sport_ buatan Eropa nya.

"Hati-hati _Naruto_! Khekhe~"

"_Tchhh_!" Ino memandang Sai tajam.

"Apa? Jangan menatapku seolah kau mau menerkam ku Yamanaka Ino! Kau menyeramkan!"

Ledhek nya, dan berlari sebelum Gadis itu benar-benar berubah menjadi _**Rubah Ekor Sembilan**_.

"Saiiiiiiiiiiiiii …. Mati Kau!" Teriak nya mengejar sahabat nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino mendengus kesal, kemudian menuangkan Susu Coklat _Box _ke dalam sebuah gelas untuk diminum nya, rasa nya kerongkongan nya begitu kering sedari tadi.

Sambil menikmati Susu nya ia memainkan Ponsel _touchscreen_ nya, menggeser-geser layar nya untuk menemukan kontak yang ia beri nama "Naruto-kun" dan "Sai".

**To: Naruto-kun;Sai**

**Message: Aku Bosan! Ayo kita makan ke Restoran Jepang! Aku yang akan bayar.**

Hmm, Awas saja kalau mereka tidak mau! Dengus gadis itu, berlari bersiap untuk pergi.

**(RESTORAN)**

"Pasta _Mentaiko_, _Shimeji no aoijiso_, udang goreng dan _avocado cream_! 3 porsi"

Naruto dan Sai saling bertatapan bingung, mereka kira yang ada di otak Ino itu hanyalah Cokelat, Cokelat dan Cokelat, Ternyata gadis itu juga tau makanan lain selain cokelat.

"Apa?" Protes nya, kemudian asyik menyantap udang goreng nya.

"Tidak!" lalu buru-buru Naruto dan Sai berkilah sebelum sang gadis murka.

"Jadi Universitas mana yang akan kalian pilih?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena kedinginan kini ia menyesap Teh Hijau hangat nya dengan tidak santai.

"_Konoha University_" Jawaban hampir bersamaan meluncur dari Ino dan Sai.

"KU? Uhm … !"

"Kalau _kau _mau memilih Universitas mana?"

Naruto masih terdiam, terlihat berfikir, Rasa nya akan sangat menyenangkan jika mereka ber-tiga memasuki Universitas yang sama.

Sedangkan Ino yang menunggu jawaban sang Pemuda, tiba-tiba saja membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka bertiga masuk ke Universitas yang sama, Ia akan meminta Hinata-Nee untuk mengajari nya membuat Kue dan _Cookies_, Lalu membawa kan nya untuk kedua Pemuda itu saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan kelas _vocal_ nya atau saat makan siang di _Cafetaria_ bersama, Rasa nya hanya dengan membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat pipi Ino memanas.

"Jika begitu aku akan mengikuti test di Universitas yang sama seperti kalian!"

"Apa? Uhm, … Kurasa itu berat _Naruto-kun_! Aku khan tau kemampuan otak mu sampai _Pentium_ berapa?"

"Jangan men-_judge_ ku seperti itu Yamanaka Ino, Takut nya kau nanti akan jatuh cinta padaku, ahh! Aku akan kerepotan jika gadis se-bawel dirimu jatuh cinta padaku atau bahkan kemungkinan buruk kita jadi sepasang kekasih?! Ahhh sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa aku akan sering membuat janji dengan Dokter _**THT**_!"

Ino mendengus kesal, Pemuda ini! Ingin sekali ia mencekik nya, menendang atau apapun untuk memberi nya pelajaran.

Sai tertawa terbahak, "Aku akan menjadi **NARUINO **_Shipper_ yang pertama!" Canda nya yang di sambut dengan _deathglare_ dari Ino.

Naruto tersenyum _evil_ dan mengajak sahabat nya itu untuk _Toss_ tanda bahwa ia meng-amin-i pernyataan Sai itu.

"Jatuh cinta?!" Batin Ino, Apa itu? Bahkan ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa nya jatuh cinta itu, Nanti jika ia sudah duduk di bangku Universitas, Ia ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasa nya itu, Apakah Manis seperti Cokelat? ….

"Ahhh! Aku baru ingat! Sekolah kita akan mengadakan Festival Budaya sekaligus _Farewell Party_ usai Ujian akhir nanti! Dan kelas kita di dapuk untuk menjadi Panitia pelaksana nya, Sebagai Ketua Organisasi Kesiswaan aku akan memerintahkan kalian untuk mengkoordinasi Teman sekelas kita untuk men-sukses-kan acara ini!"

"Apa boleh mengajak siswi dari luar sekolah?" Sai mendekatkan wajah nya pada Naruto yang segera menjauhkan wajah nya sebelum Sai melakukan hal yang tak ia inginkan.

"Jauhkan mukamu! Tentu saja boleh, Bahkan kau bisa mengajak keluarga kalian!"

"Benarkah? Aku akan membuka lapak _Cake_ di bazar nanti!" Seru Gadis cantik itu ceria.

"Dan aku akan membawa seseorang yang akan ku perkenalkan pada kalian nanti!"

Ungkap Naruto bangga, Menyisakan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dari Ino dan Sai yang saling menatap.

"Apa itu pacar mu?"

**=C=**

Meskipun sudah waktu nya tidur, Ino masih sibuk dengan "hamparan" buku-buku di hadapan nya, Meja belajar nya itu pun tiba-tiba menjadi lautan buku, membolak-balik halaman demi halaman buku, memberi tanda pada setiap materi yang ia anggap penting hingga meremas-remas kertas karena terlalu kesal pada diri nya sendiri yang tidak juga mengerti tentang beberapa rumus Fisika di buku itu.

Sesekali ia akan menguap, mengusap mata nya karena mengantuk, namun demi lulus ujian masuk di KU dia mengkesampingkan hal itu.

Lusa! Ya Lusa! Hidup nya akan ditentukan besok Lusa saat Ujian dan kemudian hasil nya di umumkan.

"Aku bosan! Ahh!" Keluhan yang muncul dari bibir mungil nya itu kemudian akhirnya menyudahi acara belajar nya, Ia melirik jam dinding di atas nya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 03:00.

"Sudah hampir subuh! Dan aku belum juga mengantuk, Tuhan! Sedang apa Sai dan Naruto-kun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan hasil nya nanti toh dia sudah belajar dengan giat dan saat ujian pun ia dapat menjawab soal-soal nya.

Wajah tampan Naruto menyambut kedatangan sang gadis Yamanaka, "Selamat Pagi, Yamanaka Ino!" Ucap nya sumringah, sepertinya ia sangat yakin jika hari ini ia akan lulus dan dapat menjadi salah satu mahasiswa KU.

"Pagi _Naruto-kun_! Uhm Sai mana?"

Gadis itu celingukan mencari keberadaan sahabat sipit nya itu, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Yahh! _Naruto-kun_?! Apa kau seyakin itu akan lulus?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino itu putra satu-satu nya keluarga Uzumaki itu mendelik, "Kau meragukan kemampuanku?" kata nya berapi-api.

"Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menduduki posisi tertinggi diantara kita bertiga! Dan jika aku yang menang … kau harus makan cokelat juga mentraktirku makan sepuas nya! Bagaimana?"

"Jika aku yang menang bagaimana?"

Ino terlihat berfikir, ia mendekap tubuh nya.

"Kau akan mengabulkan 3 permintaan ku! _Deal_!"

"_Naruto-kun_!" ia mem-protes keputusan sepihak Naruto. "Jangan membuat keputusan seenak nya!"

"_Deal_! _Deal_! _No Excuse_!"

Naruto mengacak rambut Ino lembut, "Ayo kita temui Sai! Dia sudah menunggu kita di dekat papan pengumuman!"

"Semoga saja Naruto-kun lulus!" batin nya, kemudian berlari menghampiri Naruto yang lebih dulu berjalan di depan nya.

Murid-Murid dari SMA lain sudah banyak berkumpul di dekat papan pengumuman, Mereka terlihat pintar dan _fashionable_.

Salah satu diantara mereka mendatangi Sai, Ino dan Naruto, Seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat dingin dengan _make up_ minimalis memoles wajah ayu nya.

"_Naruto-kun_!" Pekik nya, berlari mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti di hadapan Naruto, "Jadi? Sudah memutuskan semua nya?" lanjut nya, sorot mata nya kemudian beralih pada gadis yang berdiri di samping pemuda itu, Ino.

Sorot mata sinis dan dingin nya menusuk, Ino merinding dibuat nya, Seolah dingin nya mampu membekukan tubuh nya yang proposional itu.

Ia tersenyum kikuk pada gadis itu.

"Yahh! Hentikan kebiasaan buruk mu itu! Ku rasa kau harus pergi ke gurun untuk mencairkan kedinginan mu itu Sakura-_chan_!"

"Auhh _Naru-kun _hentikan!" Protes gadis yang di panggil Naruto, Sakura itu memegangi telinga nya yang di jewer oleh pemuda yang tengah tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi sang gadis.

"Kenalkan … ini Haruno Sakura! Sakura! Ini Yamanaka Ino dan ini Sai!"

"Hai! Haruno Sakura calon kekasih, calon tunangan, calon istri Naruto-_kun_!"

Ia memperkenalkan diri nya nyaris tanpa ekspresi, "_Baka_!"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian meninggal kan ketiga nya untuk menyibak kerumunan beberapa murid dari SMA lain yang tengah mencari nama mereka pada papan pengumuman.

Di mulai dari urutan terbawah, nomer ujian nya tidak ada, Ia mengurut daftar untuk mencari nomer ujian nya, ia berharap bahwa nomer ujian nya tertera di papan dengan tulisan hitam, tanda bahwa ia lulus.

"Whoaa~! 123 nomer ujianku! Lolos!" pekik Ino, Naruto terkejut bak melihat hantu melihat Ino sudah berada di samping nya sekarang. "_Apa_?!" Tanya Ino galak, mendelikkan mata nya pada pemuda Uzumaki, entah mengapa hal itu malah membuat Naruto tersenyum manis.

"_Apaaa_?" tanya gadis itu ketus.

"Kau peringkat 15, Nona Yamanaka! Dan aku . . . lihat . . . nomer ujian ku! 321, peringkat 2!"

"_Apaa_?! Kenapa bisa begitu!"

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian! Ahh malam ini aku akan mimpi indah! Siapkan dirimu untuk 3 permintaan ku Nona!" Ucap nya, "Heiii Sai! Selamat! Peringkat 10 itu tidak mengecewakan!" Naruto berkata, sambil melihat nomer ujian Sai yang berada pada peringkat 10"

"Wow! Kau hebat! Peringkat ke-2!"

"Tentu saja _Naruto-kun_ ku ini hebat! Dia khan …"

"Apa? Calon suami mu?"

Potong Sai, dengan sedikit perasaan jengkel karena perkataan nya di potong begitu saja oleh Sai, Sakura mendengus kesal, melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan tuan!" keluh nya dengan menatap Sai tajam, namun Sai tak memperdulikan tatapan dingin gadis itu, malah ia menunjuk papan pengumuman dimana nomer ujian gadis itu berada, "456 berada pada peringkat 5! _Apa_ Kau?"

Jari telunjuk Sai menunjuk tepat di hadapan Sakura, "Hei! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Bentak gadis itu, "Tentu saja! Jadi kami ini pasangan serasi bukan, sama-sama kaya, sama-sama pewaris harta keluarga juga sama-sama pandai!"

Ck, Sai ingin sekali menendang gadis ini jika tidak ada Ino yang menarik nya untuk segera melakukan _registrasi_ ulang untuk masuk ke Konoha _University_.

"_Hoaaah Sai_! Kita lulus!"

**=C=**

"Kami datang . . . ," Suara itu sudah sangat familiar di telinga gadis yang sedang mengenakan _apron_ dan sibuk dengan makanan yang sudah ia masak dari tadi.

"Selamat datang! Yah kalian! Cepat ke dapur!" pekik nya dari dapur.

"Kelihatan nya enak! _Hinata_!" Naruto segera menyambar _cookies_ di meja makan, memeluk Hinata hangat.

"Yahh! _Naruto_! Lepaskan _aku_!"

"Kalian seperti anak kecil!" dengus Ino, yang keluar dari ruang makan yang berada di dapur itu, "Aku ganti baju dulu ya _Nee-chan_!"

"_Haaa_? Ada apa dengan nya?" Hinata memandang Naruto dan Sai yang kini asyik dengan _Muffin_ Cokelat bergantian.

"Naruto berada di peringkat 2, sedangkan dia ada di peringkat 15!" Sai menjelaskan.

"Aku dan dia bertaruh dan ternyata aku yang menang jadi . . . dia harus mengabulkan 3 permintaanku!"

Tawa Hinata meledhak kemudian, Ia tau betul bahwa Ino sangat benci kekalahan apalagi ia harus mengabulkan permintaan pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Ahh dasar kalian! Tapi selamat ya!"

"_Arigatou~_" sorak kedua nya.

…

Di meja telah siap beberapa makanan dan _Chocolate Cake_ bertuliskan kata "_SELAMAT ATAS KELULUSAN KALIAN_".

Mereka menikmati nya dengan suka cita. Berbagi canda dan tawa seolah menyalurkan rasa bahagia dan puas akan perjuangan mereka selama beberapa bulan ini berkutat dengan buku-buku juga rumus-rumus.

Semuanya terbayar sudah disini.

"Tinggal menunggu kalian lulus Ujian nasional atau tidak!"

"Eum! _Hinata-nee_ kami pasti lulus!" Protes Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Festival dan _farewell party_ di **KIHS **akhir nya di helat, acara nya begitu meriah, ditambah dengan kedatangan dari siswa-siswi dari sekolah lain, terlihat dari seragam yang mereka kenakan.

Ino menangkap suatu pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuat mata nya terasa panas, di depan sana terlihat Sakura yang sedang bergelayut mesra pada lengan Naruto, Sedang Naruto sendiri tengah asyik menyalami ketua kesiswaan dari sekolah lain dan nampak tenang tak terganggu oleh perilaku Sakura pada nya.

Ino sedang di Stan nya, Ada berbagai macam _Cake _dan panganan lain yang berbahan dasar cokelat, Oh disana juga tersedia _Cotton candy_, Stan mereka didatangi banyak pengunjung perempuan, mungkin karena gadis-gadis itu mengidolakan sosok pemuda kurus, sipit yang sedang sibuk melayani _"fans"_ nya itu.

"Aku fikir hari ini akan menyenangkan namun aku salah!"

Keluh nya, Berkali-kali ia harus menghela nafas nya dan mengurut dada akan tingkah seenak nya beberapa pengunjung Stan mereka.

"Maaf, namun sebaik nya kalian segera mengikuti acara puncak kami di _ballroom_ sekolah!"

Suara _bass_ pemuda yang acap kali menunjukkan sikap _Hyper_ nya itu akhir nya membubarkan kerumunan gadis-gadis itu, padahal Naruto yakin betul ia lebih keren dari pada Sai namun mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang mengerumuni nya?

"Yahh! Mukamu kusut!"

"_Apa kau mau mati_?!" desis Ino, tumben sekali gadis ini tidak berapi-api dan banyak bicara, Pemuda Uzumaki itu dengan seksama mencermati Ino, meletakkan tangan kanan nya pada dahi sang gadis "Kau tidak sedang demam juga!" kata nya menganalisa semua kemungkinan yang terjadi pada sahabat nya.

"Yahh! Singkirkan tangan mu dari dahi ku!"

Dengan kasar gadis Yamanaka itu menyingkirkan tangan sang pemuda, berlari hingga akhir nya ia menemukan sebuah bangku taman di halaman belakang Sekolah, tepat di samping lapangan basket.

Aneh sekali! Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi pada nya?

"Kau disini? Aku mencari mu kemana-mana!"

Naruto terengah-engah, hingga akhir nya ia berjalan mendekat pada sang gadis, Namun Ino enggan dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum tangan Naruto dengan erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan nya.

"_Itai_! Yahh Naruto-kun, kau benar-benar ingin mati!"

"…"

Tak ada sahutan namun pemuda itu hanya diam dan diam dengan tetap menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan sang gadis Yamanaka, kedua mata mereka beradu, Tetap ia tak bergeming, Sekeras apapun gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari pemuda Uzumaki, semua nya hanya percuma.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuh nya, melepaskan cengkraman nya kemudian meraih bahu sang gadis dengan kedua tangan nya.

Hingga kedua nya saling berpandangan, Mata Ino berkaca-kaca.

Kedua nya terdiam, larut dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Aku . . . tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan! Hingga akhir nya aku begitu tertekan, kufikir acara nya akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar pengakuan sang gadis.

"Berusahalah jujur pada dirimu sendiri!"

Pemuda itu melepaskan kedua tangan nya yang ia letakkan pada bahu Ino tadi, kedua nya masih terdiam, Naruto mendekatkan tubuh tinggi nya pada Ino, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia meraih tubuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapan nya.

"Jujurlah pada perasaan mu!"

Ino hanya terpaku, terkejut akan tindakan Naruto yang begitu berani seperti ini. Sesaat ia terbelalak seolah jantung nya tak berdetak namun sejurus kemudian ia kembali ke alam sadar nya.

"_Bakaaaa_~"

"_Apaaa_?"

"Aku pikir aku sudah tidak waras! Berlari-lari mencari gadis bodoh seperti mu! Gadis yang tak mengerti apapun tentang diri nya sendiri! Ku pikir ya! Aku memang sedang tidak waras karena mu!"

"_Naruto-kun_?"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukan nya, "Aku tidak waras, menghabiskan 3 tahun di sekolah ini untuk menunggu mu, jika aku mau! Jika aku mau, Aku sudah berada di bangku Universitas sejak 3 tahun lalu! Aku menunggumu Yamanaka Ino! Karena aku tau cepat atau lambat kau akan kembali ke sini!"

"Ha?"

"Apa kau tau Yamanaka Ino? Apa kau tau apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?"

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala nya, lagi tatapan mereka beradu.

"Mungkin kau memang sudah tidak waras dan memerlukan pertolongan dokter ahli jiwa secepat nya!"

_**Kriikk Kriiik Kriik**_

Hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar, padahal _IQ_ gadis ini tinggi namun mengapa dengan masalah seperti ini saja ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Ya! Kau betul! Aku memang tidak waras" teriak Naruto _frustasi_.

**=C=**

Sai, sedang asyik berkutat dengan _Handphone_ nya saat mendadak ia mendengar tangis sesenggukan berasal dari bibir mungil sang gadis Haruno, entah mengapa ia malah mendekati gadis sombong yang sangat ia sebali itu.

"Yah! _Ice Princess_! Kau kenapa?"

Sakura tak menjawab, Ia sempat mengalihkan pandangan nya untuk menatap Sai lalu sibuk untuk menghapus air mata nya lagi.

"Hai jelek antar aku pulang!"

…

"Kau kenapa?"

Sai memutuskan untuk menepikan mobil nya, menyeret gadis itu keluar dari mobil buatan Jepang nya.

Tentu ia akan mengantarkan gadis itu pulang tapi nanti!

Tentu saja saat gadis itu sudah tenang, Ia tidak mau ditebas dengan samurai oleh ayah Sakura karena mengantarkan putri nya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Minum ini!" ucap nya ketus.

Ia menyerahkan sekaleng _Cola_ pada gadis Haruno, dengan ragu ia menerima _cola_ itu.

"Kau kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau terlihat baik-baik saja di pesta sekolah kami? Bahkan kau dengan bangga nya menggandeng lengan _Naruto_?"

Sai terlihat terkejut, Gadis itu kembali menangis.

"Hei! Kau ini! Benar-benar!" Keluh nya lagi, ia bingung harus berbuat apa pada gadis ini mengingat sebenar nya ia sangat sebal dengan nya.

Tanpa sebuah peringatan, Sakura menubruk tubuh kecil pemuda itu, tubuh nya limbung hingga akhir nya kedua nya terjatuh dengan posisi Sakura berada di atas Sai.

"Eum ….!"

Mereka saling menatap, "Naruto-kun mencintai gadis dari Tokyo itu!"

"Ino?"

Tidak! Tidak Sai tidak terkejut akan hal itu, Ino gadis yang baik tentu saja siapapun pemuda nya pasti akan tertarik pada gadis manis keturunan Inggris-Jepang itu, Diri nya? Tentu saja ia menyukai gadis itu, Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar sahabat bagi nya, namun itu dulu sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto sengaja untuk tidak meluluskan diri nya demi menunggu gadis Yamanaka itu.

Naruto benar-benar menepati janji nya ketika ia masih kecil, sesaat sebelum gadis itu pergi dari Konoha. Memang gila jika pemuda seumuran nya dulu sudah mengerti akan perasaan Cinta.

Sai menghela nafas nya panjang, Ino? Dia tau betul bahwa Ino juga menaruh perasaan yang sama pada pemuda itu meskipun untuk urusan yang satu ini gadis itu benar-benar "_Lemot_".

"Ahh! Kau berat! Cepat bangun dari tubuhku!"

"Yahhh!" Protes Sakura dan bangun dari tubuh Sai.

"Menangislah!" Entah mengapa tiba-tiba hati nya berdesir dan detak jantung nya semakin tidak karuan saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum.

Ia pasti sudah gila!

Sakura meyakinkan diri nya.

"Menangislah di bahuku! Setelah itu … aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Pada akhir nya Sakura menyerah, menyandarkan kepala nya pada bahu Sai dan menangis sejadi-jadi nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

"Kalian? Apa? Tak kusangka dalam kurun waktu sebulan saja? _Ya Tuhan_!"

"_Naru-kun _menyesal ya karena telah melepaskanku? _Hmmm _bahkan Sai lebih manis dan tampan dari _Naru-kun_!"

"Yakk Haruno Sakura! Hei Sai! Sebaik nya kau jaga baik-baik dia! Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah menganggap nya seperti adikku sendiri, jika kau menyakiti nya, meskipun kau sahabat ku sendiri aku tak akan sungkan untuk menghajarmu!"

"Siapppp _Naruto_!"

"Wohh Naruto-_kun_?! Waah~"

"_Baka_~! Sudah nikmati saja kebersamaan kalian! Aku mau mencari udara segar dulu!"

Naruto menghirup udara malam yang dingin ini dalam-dalam, Benar-benar di luar dugaan bahwa Sakura, gadis yang ia sudah anggap seperti adik nya sendiri itu sekarang sudah menemukan tambatan hati nya, dan dia? Tetap saja kisah nya seperti ini.

"Aku sudah tidak waras!"

"Kau memang sudah tidak waras _Naruto-kun_! Kau bicara sendiri! Benar-benar sudah gila!"

Ino menggelengkan kepala nya tak habis fikir dengan tingkah Naruto akhir-akhir ini.

"Yamanaka Ino! Aku mencintaimu Bodoh!"

Teriak Naruto _frustasi_ membuat gadis Yamanaka itu mematung di tempat nya.

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis itu, dekat dan semakin dekat hingga kedua nya saling bertatapan, Sorot mata tajam Naruto mampu membuat gadis itu melemah, karena tak berani menatap mata sang pemuda, Ino mengalihkan pandangan nya pada _T-Shirt _yang dikenakan sang pemuda.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mengulurkan kedua tangan nya untuk meraih pundak sang gadis, kemudian membawa nya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Na … Na … Naruto!"

"Diamlah! Kali ini biarkan aku yang berbicara Yamanaka Ino!" Perintah nya, Gadis itu menuruti nya tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia dapat mendengarkan detak jantung sang pemuda yang tak beraturan.

"Aku menyukai nya sejak saat itu, Seorang gadis yang menggemari _Cotton Candy_ di toko kelontong di sebelah rumahku, Juga gadis kecil dengan senyum hangat setiap hari membawa kucing peliharaan di gendongan nya melewati _resort_ kami di sepanjang Konoha Beach itu juga ternyata dia yang sedang berlibur dengan Ayah nya yang berasal dari Inggris!"

"…" hanya suara tangis sang gadis yang kini terdengar.

"Saat aku duduk di bangku SMA aku harus sudah lulus sejak beberapa tahun lalu namun aku mendapat jejak di mana gadis itu berada, sudah kuputuskan untuk menunggu nya, tak peduli jika aku harus duduk di bangku kelas 3 sampai gadis itu datang!"

"_Naruto-kun_!"

"Dan gadis kecil itu adalah kau!"

Naruto tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Ino. "Aku mencintaimu, Yamanaka Ino! _So would you be mine_?"

Ino menggangguk tanda bahwa ia menyetujui nya.

Takdir telah menuntun mereka untuk kembali bersama.

Ino tak pernah menyadari bahwa kehidupan nya benar-benar Manis Seperti CHOCOLATE .

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p>Well, Chocolate ver.1, Ver.2 akan dilanjut lagi namun dengan Pair berbeda :D.<p>

Gomen kalau OOC nya kebangetan hahaha, sekali lagi ini adalah fiction dan saya mencintai crack pairs , Especially NaruIno, SasuIno, KakaIno, ItaIno :D.

Mind to Read n Review? :D


End file.
